As White As A Weewoo's feather
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: When a smaller-then-normal but determind blue Pteri confesses for the first time in his conservative life,that he wants to be painted white.He'll soon learn it's no easy task,but that the reward in the end is much greater then he could ever imagine.
1. As White As A Weewoo's Feather:Part 1

For most of his life,BoredSpic or just Spic had been looked down on.It was not to say that he was unintellgent or anything,on the contrary,he very clearly spoke his mind and wasn't afraid to stand up to what he believed in.But the fact was,he was only about half the size of a normal Blue Pteri.Most people and pets would think that would be enough to put someone down,but not Spic.And even though he didn't always get what he wanted,he hardly ever complained or fussed about it.It was never that important to him,that is,until one sunny Sunday Morning

"Raz,there's something we should talk about."a very concerned Maui020304 or Maui,a Desert Kourgra and the older sister of Spic,began to tell thier owner RippleRazberry.

The whole family was going on a noon-time leisurely stroll around Neopian Central and she had been very well determind to settle an issue she had been pondering at for a while now.It seemed like the best time,considering her owner would have to go back the next morning to face something called SATS and Maui knew this was her only time to relax before then.

"What?What was...oh,sure Maui."Raz repiled briefly,closing her eyes to feel the inviting warmth of the mid-day sun.It's yellowish rays shining down on them with peaceful calmness.

"Well,I just feel like being the only girl is starting to get to me,"she continued with an unsure feeling about what her owner's reaction might be,but she still kept up hope for what she wanted out of this whole crazy,spur-of-the-moment wanting session.

"Who's complaining?You're already a Tomboy enough as it is."Koilembala also known as Koi an Icy Bori put in,with a hint of a smirk forming on his ice-rocked muzzle.

"Well,I don't know,"she retorted defensively,trying her best to stay cool,"I just don't like it!"

"Listen,it seems to me you're just going through a stage,"her owner finally spoke up knowingly,finally opening her eyes and glancing down with admiration at her pet.

"A stage?What's that!"an overly-excited voice asked curiously and Canislupus84 or Canis a Brown Lupe and the youngest of all,came padding up to where the 3 were talking.

"A point in the course of an action or series of events."Koi awnsered smugly,but holding back when he realized the 5th member of the family was missing,he turned around to face the back and then pawed down a ways from the rest to see if he could find a certain Pteri.

And,of course,that certain Pteri was staying back to admire something new and unusal in the Market place where they had reached to at that point.When Koi reached him,he first had to squint his eyes to see inside the glass window in order to get a clear look at the items inside.There was for example,a few cheap battledome items like rainbow guns and some Lost Desert food scattered about.But what caught his attention,was in the far back corner.

"A White Paint Brush,huh?"he finally inquired his second youngest brother with some piqued curiousty,noticing that was the way in which he was looking at.

"That's right,how'd you know?"Spic shifted his gaze to meet his brother's doubtful eyes.

"You know Raz is really busy right now,she doesn't have the time to worry with it."Koi told him austerely,making sure thier eyes were locked so he could see he was very,very serious.

"Yeah,I know.But what it hurt to try?"

Koi watched with the normally thoughtful and well-minded pet,fly hastily after thier owner to see what he could do about his newly-found desire.Shaking his head,he trailed behind Spic in the hopes that Spic wouldn't get his hopes up.As he feared he would.

Meanwhile,Canis had wandered off by himself as well,the Lupe trotted down to pass all the shops and some random owners and pets.He came across a girl who sitting on a far bench.  
She was just sitting there,but she seemed to have something in her hands,as he squinted he could just make out a small clump of white-ish feathers clasped inside her hands.

"Hey,Canis."a familiar voice said from behind Canis and caught him off guard.

"Whoa!Oh,sup DarkWolf."he greeted the Shadowy-coloured Lupe next to him,for Canis or any of siblings having friends,it ususally meant that thier owner was either well aquianted or a friend to thier owners also.So it was no surprise,as far as Canis was concerned,to bump occasionally into pets or owners he knew briefly or hung out with.

"What'cha looking at?"DarkWolf focused his gaze on the now empty bench.

"Well,I was just looking at...hey,where'd she go?That was sure weird,I thought I just saw a girl there and she had some closed up in her hands."Canis scratched at his head and then just shrugged it off,as he turned to start on the way back to his owner and family.

"What did she look like?"he asked as they were walking side-by-side together,watching as even more pets and owners began to bustle around because of obvious new restocks.

"Weird.She kind of looked like my owner,I mean.Thier hair was the same;kind of an orangish brown and she was wearing cloths that Raz might wear.But she looked taller."

"Umm,have you been

"Therefore,I think it's only fair we get the lab ray and use it on the boys at different times in the day.You know,see if they turn a certain gender to see what it's like to have a sister."Maui was still trying to convince her owner about the change she wanted,making very well sure she and her owner were both very from from her brother's earshot for quite obvious reasons.

"I'll think about it,"the exhausted teen sighed wearily,starting to look on back to find the rest.

"Raz!"Spic was squawking energetically,frantically flapping up to the two of them.

"Alright,I'll buy.What is it...Ooof!"she grunted as the small Pteri flew right into her chest.

"That had to hurt,"Koi observed coolly,as he took a place to stand by Maui.

"Sorry about that.Listen,I know you're having you're huge test and everything tommorow.I mean,it's really important to you and everything.But...would you consider buying me a White Paint Brush?I really want one and I have for a while now."the pint-sized Pteri wasted no time on jabbering away and instead,tried to make his point as quick and as precisely as possible.

The conversation that Spic and his owner had had eariler that day,ran through his mind over and over again.Her words echoing in his mind,"Yes,you know how busy I'm about to be," she had told him with an acknowleged nod,"When I'm done I'll be more willing to consider it,but why would you want to be one anyways?" that had been what she really wanted to know.And,as he lay in bed pondering,that was what he wondered too.Why?

"Why,"he said to himself in a hushed voice,careful not to wake Canis who was sleeping in the bed beside him,"I don't know why.I just...I just do.Its,just something I feel like I belong in."

"If you don't shut up,I'm not going to belong to getting enough sleep!"came an irked growl a few feet away,obviously having overheard him. Then Spic impulsively asked him,

"Why do you think I 'want' to be painted white?I mean,I know I could live without it.But,it's just that I've wanted it for a long time.And Raz won't let me have it,not that I'm complaining or any...umm...Canis.Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

He sighed inwardly,when the sound of his younger brother's grunting-like snoring reached his sensors.With nothing better to do,he climbed out of bed and started to fly down quietly to the 1st floor of thier 3 story neohome,including basement,in the hopes he might find something to munch on in the kitchen.As he landed gently on the smooth wooden floor.

"Ooohh..."he cringed when his feet touched it's cold surface,he lifted back up into the air and then just soared over to the refridgerator to search around for something to eat.

As he was getting ready to go back up to his room,the Neopian Times caught his eye.He curiously flew over and perched himself on one of the chairs,as he put down his lime chia pop to pick up the paper and examine a picture of a whimsical little white Weewoo on it's front page.It was very small,but it seemed so content with itself.Just sitting up there on the very top of it's page,that's when it hit him!The White Weewoo was what his sister had wanted a few months earlier,but had to settle for a Faelie.They were just to expensive,he remembered in his head,but as he looked at the curious little white creature.He felt,almost connected and/or drawn to it somehow.That's when his eyes felt on the Want Ads and a job as a substiute HotDog Stand helper caught his eye.He grinned,as he started to read it aloud,

"Think you got what it takes to sell hotdogs?Think you know the right way and the wrong way to persuade a costumer to buy one?Well,it you think you have what it takes.Then come on down to Herbert's HotDog Stand and become his Offical HotDog substitue."

Spic grinned even wider,he was going to get that White Paint Brush no matter what.

To Be Continued...


	2. As White As A Weewoo's Feather:Part 2

BoReDSpic blinked his eyes open in the glare of the new morning sun beaming in through his window,he sat straight up and took a moment to scan the surroundings of his shared room.The room looked so tranquil in the morning,when the soft yellow light touched it and made it seem like it could shine on forever.Now,getting up to make his bed,Spic remembered very clearly on what he planned to do that morning.Even though it was risky.

"Big test today?"Koi inquipped thier owner,who was busily making them tigersquish pancakes,everyone was already sitting at the table and waiting for breakfeast.

"Uh-huh,"Raz repiled absently,practically throwing the steaming plates onto the table.

"Think you'll pass?"he asked another short question,just to start his usual rein of sarcasm.

She stopped to narrow her eyes on him,before picking up her backpack,"Here's hoping."

They all watched as she smiled at the rest of them fondly and made her way out the door and back to her own world.Spic used that time to get up quietly from the table and put up his plate,before sneaking back up to his room.Once there,he rolled up the newpaper under one wing and grasped the appilication form he had gotten off the internet last night in order to apply.With a nod at himself in his long black mirrior on the closet door,he started to go for the window to take off.

"Sneaking out after dinner with no approval from anyone older then you first,"came the sardonic voice he dreaded and as he turned around slowly,sure enough,there his greatest fear was.Koilembala was standing right there in the doorway.

"I was just...uh...just...mmm,"he faltered desperately.

"Trying to leave the house without permission?I couldn't agree with you more!"but something about his brother's sneery look,showed him that he didn't intend on getting Spic into any kind of trouble,almost like he was...encouraging him.

"Yes,"Spic confirmed,with an unsure nod.

"And just why would you been in such a rush to get out of here?"

"Well...Truth be told,I think I'm going to earn myself that PB I want."he started to say nervously,starting to reach up for the latch to fly out as soon as it was open.

"You?Earn it on you're own!"Koi gasped incredulously,his icy eye brows shooting up.

"You make it sound like it's an accusion."Spic finally found his voice and while coming to his own defense,proceeded to unlatch the window and get in a ready postion for take-off.

"Really determind,huh?"Koi questioned him with earnest admiration beaming in his eyes,something that was rarely shown by the short-tempered and sarcastic Bori.

"Yep!"he grinned widely and the next thing he knew,he was high in the air and off for Neopia.

The brisk wind of the morning air blew againist the small Pteri's feathery sapphire pelt,ruffling his already bristled feathers.As he flew along at a relaxed yet elated pace,with the thought inmind he could acuatally just earn his own NP and buy his dream paint brush by working some hours for some random person.Oh,how it would feel to be painted such a enriching colour!The daydreams of it all nearly blinded him and he had to swerve aburptly to miss an oncoming purple Buzz.

"Sorry."Spic called out to the him,as he whipped around to see if the Buzz was okay.

"Forget it!"the Buzz waved it off and was about resume flying before Spic called again,

"Hey,why are you in a rush?Sorry,just curious.I'm off to apply for the Herbert Hotdog substitue postion."

"Kidding?"he asked with a surprised look,as if it was the most ridulous thing he'd ever heard off.Whch by far,made Spic feel the most doubtful and uncertain he'd been in a while.

"No."he awsnered hesistantly,his bird-like face starting to frown in slight disapointment.

"Hey,"the Buzz shrugged and began scrupulously,"You go down there and do what you'd like to,kid.But don't be surprised when you find it's more then you can handle."

As the Buzz sped off in a hurry,leaving Spic to wonder,he soon saw what the mysterious Buzz had meant.When he glanced down at the Aplication grasped in his foot and then the paper,it all began to sound a lot more doubtful and professional.But that wasn't it,when the thin white whips of cloud started to be pushed away by the relentless air of morning,it was obvious by the long line he could just barely make out running from Neopian Central to the Bazare.This would be no easy task.

"Excuse me,but how long have you been waiting?"Spic asked rather impatient-looking red Kacheek that was up in front of him,tapping his foot away and grunting under his breath.

"Beats me,"the Kacheek grumbled with irratation,"Been here since last night."

"Last night!"Spic shreiked in horror,his face turning pale.

The Kacheek nodded,then kicked at some first and turned back to the pets that were behind him.So,Spic waited.It was a very long and weary hour and a half,before he was nearly entering Neopian Central and that's when he heard it.The one thing he was dreading to hear.

"Alright!ALRIGHT!Enough,you pets have been baggering me ever since that stupid ad came out!So just get lost!I'm through with this,you hear me,through!"a very blistering Herbert was yelling at the top of his lungs,his tan face a bright red and his eyes flashing angerily.

Once most of the moaning and groaning plus sighing and sniffling pets had started to flood out in thier opposite directons,the only ones left were a couple a very young pets wanting to buy a hotdog and Herbert,of course.But enough though that sudden outburst had told him to leave,he still refused to go without at least a small bit of reviewing.So,with his hopes high and mighty,the determind young Pteri made his way up to the stand and waited.

"Ahem,sir."he cleared his throat politely and slid the application on the stand,"I'd like to-"

"Yeah,yeah.You want to be my replacement!Just do what I said and take your leave,like I sid 20 seconds ago,the job offer is closed.So go home..."Herbert cut him off tiredly,starting to clean up and pick up the empty Hotdog wrappers that had gathered around here and about.

"You look really stressed,I could help you."he tried to persuade the worn out Mynci,even though he knew he was probabley just pushing his luck with trying to urge him on.

"Thanks,kid."he offered Spic a generous smile,sighing as he started to come out behind the back of the stand and untie his appron to get ready to go home to take his 1 day of the month off,"But I can't.No offense,but you're not exactly the world's largest Pteri I've ever seen."

"Don't let me size fool you!I'm very persistant and I'd be here early every day."

After seeing the honesty and commitment arousing in the determind hazel brown eyes of the small yet ambtious Pteri,Herbert only sighed again deeply and gave him a reluctant nod,but making it very clear he expected all the terms of thier agreements met and for his promise to show up every day.And when it finally came to for Spic to start less then an hour later,he could hardly believe his luck and how everything was working out so well for him.That is,it 'was' going pretty well for him until the capricious crowds of pets and owners began.

"Hello?Anyone there?I'd like to place an order!"came a gruff barking voice from the very front of the stand,it was so loud and pierecing it startled Spic as he had started to drift off.

"Oh!"he laughed a bit,standing on tip toes on the stool and looking down at a Fire Lupe.

"Great,I'll have a Veggie Hot Dog with extra veggies and tomato sause."the Lupe began to order casually,making sure his even his muzzle was raised high enough for Spic to hear.

"Coming right up,"Spic repiled with forced cheerfulness,eyeing the suscpicious-looking giant Fire Lupe just a few feet in front of him,while he set to work filling the pet's order.

A few seconds later,the Lupe was contentedly munching on a vegetable-packed Hot Dog and was padding off elsewere.With a relieved sigh,Spic watched as more eager-looking pet's and owner's lined up,ready with grinning faces and wads of wadded or wrinkled old pieces of NP they'd probabley managed to scrap up from thier old Bank accounts for this.

The next day,Spic was up and early as he had promised he would be.Today,even though he knew he had school and even though Koi had told him to not go that day because they were having a big test of thier own in Neopian History,Spic had disregarded his older brother's words completely yet regretfully.He hated to think he was missing school and not seeing his friends,but he did realize that being painted white was very important to him.He didn't,of course,know why it was.But,that White Weewoo was bringing back something.Spic didn't know what it was,but he just felt as if he were painted white,that would be all he needed.

"Up bright and early I see."Hubert inquired much more enthusastically that morning,just dropping and informing Spic he would be taking a small quick trip to Mystery Island all day.

"Yes sir."Spic repiled hurriedly,as he prepared for that day's rush.

Hubert nodded and patted him on the back,"Well,see you then!"

"Yes sir."Spic repiled hurriedly,as he prepared for that day's rush.

Hubert nodded and patted him on the back,"Well,see you then!I'm off to the Islands."

Spic didn't have time to bid his new boss a fond farewell,because he was too busy being both surprised and bewildered to see the same Fire Lupe as his very first customer.He offered the offending Lupe a friendly smile,but the Lupe's direct glare made it clear he was fooling around.So,he started to speak in a snarling and bated breath of fustration,

"I ordered...well you know.The Veggie Hot Dog the other day and that was no sausce!Thanks to you and you're very poor service detail,I broke out in a allergic reaction to what appeared to be ketchup and my owner rubbed some cream on the rash that form all over my back and-"

"What!You gave him a what..."Hubert cut the now wimpering Lupe off,coming over to look Spic directly in the eye,"The words that referred to what he just saiddon't fit in my vocabulary."

"Yeah and I'm allergic too!"the Lupe added in a more composed note of voice,the back of his fiery,flame-licked fur on his neck standing up with anger as he started to growl.

"I'll handle this,"Hubert said to him firmly,as he yanked the name-tag off Spic's uniform.

"Oh,come on!"Spic countered,doing his best nownot to sound pleading,"One little mistake?"

"Yes,I know."the Mynci agreed simpley,pointing his finger outwards.

"What about it?"

"One too many if you ask me;now leave!You had you're chance,now please take your leave."

Spic eventually gave up and started to pump his way back up into the air,he didn't know where he was going to do.But it sure was going to be better then where he had been when he got there,that was when the idea of the paper route came in mind.As he started remembering a friend of his telling him about his older sibling who did routes on his own block,the idea of doing something maybe a tiny bit more easier wouldn't be so bad.With a giddy feeling,the Pteri soared on home to where he knew he could talk his owner into letting him do this.But little did he know,things weren't going to be looking up when he returned either.

To Be Continued...


	3. As White As A Weewoo's Feather:Part 3 Fi...

Spic arrived back home around 10 NST that morning,to find with disdain that his owner seemed to be waiting for someone out on the porch.She paced up and down the creaking wooden surface,glancing at her watch every few seconds.Shallowing hard,he was about to just try and fly on to school,when Raz spotted him and motioned for him to come down.He sighed and knew that he had risked all this in the first place,so with some last few thoughts of the glorious White PB that floated around in his mind,he started to flap down onto the porch to his owner.She didn't look angry,but it was obvious she was fighting to control her temper at the thought that her pet had been missing days for some reason or another.

"I just want to know one thing,"she asked him in a cool,crisp tone,"Where were you?"

"Well...I,oohh,I was trying to get a job for something."he started to tell her truthfully,trying his best not to stammer in a twittering,fake voice.But it was hard to be direct with her.

But Raz wasn't about to be led off on another subject,she was determind to get a straight awnser from one of her most intellgent pets and thats what she planned to do.Once Spic saw that his owner wasn't going to let up on the questions or accustions,he realized with as sigh that he wasn't going to do any good to try and lie.

However,just as he was about to start telling his story,they heard a loud yelping noise coming from the kitchen.With a frown,Raz turned from the direction of the noise and looked at Spic with a rigid look and serious eyes,as she began to tell him in a low voice,

"BoReDSpic Conner RippleRazberry,I don't expect this to happen again."

Shortly after arriving home,Raz dropped Spic off outside the Neoschool and waved to him as he walked to school overwhelemed with deep thoughts.Thoughts like what was he going to do know that his owner was not only suspcious,but pushing him to tell her what was going on.Even though he knew she meant well,he didn't want her knowing.Then something crossed his mind...it was almost recess.Which meant he could see his friend about the route.

The smallish Blue Pteri wandered without much hurry to get to the playground,knowing the bell would ring any moment then and that his fellow class mates would be filling out in one mad rush to get the best everything.Of course,he got lost his is thoughts again as he often sometimes did.It wasn't until he felt a feather on his head being plucked,that he was able to snap out of his reverie and glare accusingly at his slightly younger yet smirking bother,Canis.

"Wow,feather-for-brains.Didn't think you'd be here!"he kidded him teasingly,taking a swing by him where they were in just about the center of the noisy and chaotic playground.

"So you did notice I was gone."Spic asked somewhat slyly,amused at the thought that the most forgetful Lupe in Neopia could have remembered not seeing him at school the last 2 days.But he didn't push it,he also knew just how competitive Canis could be at times.

"Yeah,man.Everyone has."a robot Jetsam sat in the other swing beside him and didn't try to his the fact that everyone had been rather concerned.

"Hey Cooper."Spic said to the Jetsam and then offered a sheepish grin,"OK,OK,how much?"

"As in...how much homework has piled up since you haven't been here?Tons."

"Look,"Spic told him firmly,trying to move over some to keep Canis from overhearing,"I know it's risky,but I've been trying to earn myself a white PB.My owner's said no,I got fired from the first job just this morning and I need to know if you're brother Copper will let me help him?"

The Jetsam just stared at him for a long while,they had been best friends since they were only about a week old and thier owners knew each other.And in all the time he had known Spic,never once had he seen his friend so wrapped up in getting something so expensive that he was stooping to low-paying jobs that were for older pets anyways just to get something like a paint brush!But,looking down at his Robot-built self,he did have to acknoldege that he knew what it felt like to be painted something you really wanted.

"But like you said,you're owner said no.And you know owners,they're always surprising us with unexpected gifts even when they already said they wouldn't.Hey,I'm not saying you shouldn't stop wanting and trying to get the brush...but don't miss school for it."

"Right.But could you just see?I know it's a long short,but I'm willing to try."Spic tried again to urge him to ask his brother,hopping up just as the last bell rang and they had to go in.

Later on after two periods of not getting much work done in class,the lunch bell sounded and signaled at the pets to head on into the cafeteria and eat.Spic sighed,he already knew he didn't have much of an appetite as he got down from his desk and was the last to exit the classroom.He almost was,that is,until Mrs. Winters called him back to her own desk.

"Spic,deary.You seem to have been missing a couple of days."the aged-looking yellow Kau observed concernedly,pushing her pointy red-rimmed glasses up onto her snout.

"I know,Mrs. Winters.I guess...I've just been sick."he lied under his breath uneasily.

"You guess?Well,I won't hold you againist you're along then!"the now busybodied Mrs Winter's urshed him to leave hastily,as she began to grade papers.

"Dude,Cooper told us why you've been bailing on school and all."Chinsie or Chinse a Skunk Kryrii and another of Spic's friends,informed him once he finally reached thier table.

"Why aren't you eating?"a Disco Bruce next to him inquired curiously,the Bruce in question happened to be Chinsie's best friend Dyukono,"I mean,are you sick or something?"

"I feel like it."he moaned back flatly,resting his chin on one of his blue-feathered wings.

Just then a very uncertain Cooper came over and sat down by Spic in silence.It was still very clear that he didn't think it was a very good idea to just completely blow off the fact that he'd missed nearly 2 whole days of school to chase some dream,but he didn't say that he had managed to ask his brother up in Neo Middle School where his brother was in 6th grade and he was in third,but since they met once before lunch at thier seperate wing enterances,Cooper was able to quickly mention that Spic was interested in his part-time job.

"It's not easy,"he warned Spic firmly,nodding at thier other friends,"You have to get up real early,like at 4:00 or so and be ready to take on you're block and addtional ones as well."

"You sure you want to do this?"Dyukono equipped him with some nervousness.

Spic nodded and started to get up to leave,"It's just something I know I have to do,thanks."

By early the next morning,Spic was already out of bed and was spending some time with his Blue Buzzer.He had met up with Copper,a golden Gelert,the following afternoon after school and they had it all planned out.While was patting his petpet's head semi-fondly,that's when Spic realized something,when he had connected the Weewoo his sister had wanted a while back to the White Paint Brush he was yearning to pocess.It just didn't make any sense,except he thought it was pretty well ridiculous that he had compared such a rare and expensive pet to one of the cheapest brushes out there.

"Hey,what're you doing up so early,"came cool,calm and collected voice that sent chills up his spine and turning to see the colour his brother was didn't help make the chills go away either.

"What'd you want,Koi?"Spic asked warily,glowering at his older who had joined him in the living room.He had very good reason to suspect that he had told something to thier owner.

"Yeesh,what's you're problem?"Koi repiled curtly,starting to walk into the Kitchen.

With clenched wings,Spic launched himself on top of his brother and after a few minutes of struggling,managed to pin him to the wall.Normally,Spic was a paitent and good-hearted Pteri,but the fact that he needed to why Koi had told wouldn't leave his mind until he head the awnser from him.So,although Koi was strong,Spic was stronger and wouldn't let up.

"Did you tell Raz?"he demanded,making sure he was eye-level with the bigger pet.

"What!Are you nutts?"Koi snapped quickly,grabbing his tail and yanking him off.

"Nutts?You're the one that told!Here I was trying to make my own NP and get my own White Paint Brush.Everything was going find,until you ruined it!You were out to sabotoage my whole plan you...you...you."Spic froze in the midst of putting the whole blame on his brother,who had been there from the start to encourage him to go and do what he felt was right.And here he was,just a few days later telling him all the things that weren't true in the least bit.

"Spic,"his owner entered the room and said softly,"Let's go for a walk,I have to tell you something."

As they descended from thier block and into the main part of Neopia in silence,there seemed to be the need to come right out and say what he was feeling.To tell why and how much this all had meant to him;and still did.But as they both padded over slowly to the Rainbow Fountain,a new thought crossed Spic's mind,maybe Koi hadn't told at all.However,he didn't get his awnser until they were both seated by the fountain's edge,watching at the gentle early morning breeze blew small and shimmery ripples in the murky azure water.

"When you were born..."Raz started to say all of a sudden,but then she paused and then turned to face her pet with saddened blue eyes,"Well,let's just say when my older sister was still in Neopets,she was the best at everything.Melissa,was,that is.She had four wonderful pets and they were all friendly and giving like she was.But,then the day after you were born someone hacked her account and was disowning her pets.Everything she worked for was being given away.By the time she realized it,you were the only one left.I had only been on for a short while with Maui and Koi and then you came along.They froze her and she went on to college the following year.But,the reason she never painted you...was because she her first pet was a Blue Pteri too who I had accidently abandoned when I messesd with her acco-"

One would think that the suspense of all that and the pressure would be too much for a small pet like Spic.But,he just sat there with his eyes transfixed on the fast-paced ripples of thewater and then his own reflection.His own Blue Pteri reflection appearing in the small tides the ripples were starting to create and then he noticed something.He wasn't sure at first,but it appeared to be a white feather drifting up to him.With a raised brow,he picked it up to examine it.It was just a plainning white one,just about the size of one of his.

"Does my past have anything to do with Weewoo's?"Spic questioned his owner after a while of pondering,his eyes still glued to the ivory feather that he twirled around and about.

"Yes,"his owner blinked in surprise,but then she smiled warmly,"It was her favorite petpet."

Spic then grinned,as he let his gaze shift upwards into the sky.Into the constellations of many stars and many moons,from thier galaxy to someone else's galaxy and so on.The thought that he had been wasteing his time by trying to get himself something like a White Paint Brush,all seemed so silly now.Now,that he realized that he had only been missing something.That something,he smiled,was to know where he truely belonged among others.

"And you know what,"he smiled back at his owner happily,flying up and over to hug her.

"What's that?"she laughed,stroking his feathery head in thier small but tight embrace.

"As far as how White I or a Weewoo's feathers are,you're by far my favorite owner."

The End.


End file.
